Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by star-kid-nutter
Summary: A Lily/James ipod shuffle challenge.


A/N: hey guys I'm going to attempt to do an ipod shuffle challenge thing XD apart from I don't have an ipod, I have a…Sony walkman! yay! :L anyway, I only wrote the drabbles, are they called? In the time the song lasted, so don't blame me if they're awful! Ok, here we go!

**Bleed It Out - Linkin Park (2:53)  
><strong>

You just don't get it. I. Hate. You! Here we go for the hundredth time, you ask me out, I say no! It's driving me insane! You might as well kill me now. You obviously don't care about me. You just want to humiliate me. And I'm sick of it. I'm digging myself a grave, the deeper the better, as far away from you as possible. I've tried to tell you I want nothing to do with you, but you won't damn listen! I'm praying to Merlin to make it stop, but he just doesn't seem to care. You tell me all these lies about how you love me, but none of it makes sense! It's like you've put a curse on me and there's no getting rid of it. You know that you're slowly killing me, and you're enjoying it. It doesn't matter how hard I try, you just won't listen. So for now, I bleed it out, waiting for the end.

**Know Your Enemy - Green Day (3:16)**

What's James Potter to me? He's my enemy. And it's safe to say I know him pretty well. Violence is an energy, they say. I hate him, he 'loves' me, guess you could see the potential for violence there. We channel our energy into something…different though. The angrier we are, the more heated the sex. There, I said it, ok? I don't know why we do it, it just happened. No one knows, only me and him. Others may say it's against the rules, not how Potter and Evans are meant to behave. Maybe that's why it happens, to prove everyone else. We never mention it to each other, just leave in silence. We put all our emotions into the sex, the frustration, the anger, all the demons in our souls are poured into it. I say I hate him, but I don't know anymore. I'm pretty sure people who hate each other don't do … that. He shouldn't be blinded by the lies I tell him, that's all I'm saying. And that is how I know my enemy.

**Human - The Killers (4:04)**

When I saw you that night I knew I had to ask you to dance, you looked so beautiful. Sometimes I get nervous, and you definitely make me nervous. But I asked, and you accepted, put the past behind us, just for one dance. And as we twirled across the floor it just felt like we belonged there. I couldn't see anything but you. And I asked myself maybe we were just meant to dance together. But the dance had to end, and before I could speak, you pulled away, and ran off out the hall. Is this our whole life? Dancing around each other? And when I dream of you tonight, I can't help but wonder, maybe we were meant to dance.

**Goodnight Moon - Go Radio (5:03)**

We stay up late together every night, not realising. So long it took me to get you, to try and be your perfect song. And now I have you I don't know how I ever breathed without a goodnight kiss from you. When I sleep, you're all that I dream about. And now I finally get why everyone talks about true love so much. When you talk to me, I find my name hidden in whatever you say, and plan our future. Whenever I see you, you take away my breath. And your eyes, they light up the room like nothing I've ever seen. And I feel something when I look into your eyes, like I'm falling, the good kind. Can you feel it too? You're everything to me, and I don't know how I ever lived without you.

**I Am Not A Robot - Marina And The Diamonds (3:29)  
><strong>

You've been acting kinda tough lately, trying to be cool. But I see your soft side, and it's okay. You don't always have to be the best. Better have everyone else hate you and me love you for what you really are. You're different to them James, you're unique. Everyone loves you, but the fake you is just trouble. Well guess what James, I'm not a robot, you can trust me.

You've been hanging 'round with the wrong sort lately, the ones you never trusted, or liked. You've almost given up, never bother anymore, won't open up. Please, just talk to me Lily! I'm not a robot, I understand how you're feeling. I'm venerable, just like you, but at the moment, you're nothing but trouble.

Can you teach me how to feel real? Can you bring me back to the real world? 'Cause baby, you gotta believe me. I am not a robot.

**A/N awful, I know :L but what the hell XD review please, you know you want to ;) **


End file.
